Serranillas de Guardamar
by Maruychan
Summary: Y justo, Antonio un día pasó delante de la tienda de la esquina y vio un cartelito que ponía: "Próxima apertura: Lingerie. " Sabía lo suficiente de francés para entender el significado. Y le extrañó. ¿Quién querría poner una tienda de lencería femenina en un pueblo en el que lo más erótico que había era Isabel cuando estaba cubierta de la harina de su horno? FRAIN R-18.
1. Capítulo 1

_Dije Abril. Pero me temo que el tiempo se fu volando entre estudios y trabajo y hasta hoy no he podido sentarme de nuevo y decir: Hoy Ma. Hoy estrenas fic._

_Nuevo Multi Chapter. Hacía tiempo que no publicaba uno. Y debo decir que la experiencia de este multichapter ha ido brutal. Un año y medio de forzar mi inventiva para conseguir un resultado decente y que no me abochornase o me pareciese muy "sencillo". Y por fin. Acabo de dar a luz al que yo creo que es el hijo más gordo que he tenido jamás. De momento. Ando con otro proyecto que tiene pinta de ser igual de grande o jugoso. Solo pido paciencia. Aunque no sé cuánta gente leerá esto._

_Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Himaruya._

_Para Miru._

_Que me consiente, me mima y ha soportado con paciencia el año y medio que he tardado en escribir esto._

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Lingerie_

Serranillas de Guardamar era uno de esos pueblos que, o eres familiar de un habitante, o un amigo tiene una finca, o pasa para ti sin pena ni gloria. Uno de esos pueblos de España que casi conservaban su esencia antigua: eran fríos en invierno y frescos en verano, algo que se acentuaba con el ambiente cantábrico que se respiraba gracias a la playa cercana. Era un pueblo encantador, de 1500 habitantes que se conocían todos entre ellos. No podías dar un paso en él sin que te saludase un vecino del primo segundo de tu tía abuela por parte de madre y te recordase que un día teníais que quedar a comer. Era algo que mucha gente encontraba agradable y otros tantos encontraban sumamente irritante.

Por eso, cuando la tienda de flores de la esquina mostró el cartel de liquidación por cierre, todos se mostraron consternados. Andrés, el dueño de la tienda, la había tenido desde que la heredó de su padre con treinta años. En ella conoció a Margarita, la que fue primero su novia y luego su mujer. En ella supo que iba a ser padre por primera vez y en ella Margarita rompió aguas cuando se acercaba la llegada de su segundo hijo. Y ahora, tras casi 90 años de historia y tres remodelaciones importantes, Floristería Romero cerraba sus puertas.

Todos los vecinos supieron cuál había sido el principal motivo. Tras la muerte de Margarita, Andrés se había mostrado más huraño y mezquino que de costumbre. Sus hijos se habían dado cuenta, y habían conseguido convencerle de que disfrutase el resto de su vida en una residencia de la tercera edad. En ella estaría atendido, no tendría que preocuparse, y así los dos hijos y la hija no tendrían que preocuparse de su padre más de lo necesario.

A Antonio, profesor de instituto de Serranillas de Guardamar, siempre le había gustado esa tienda. Pasaba por allí todos los días en su bicicleta camino del instituto. El colorido siempre le había atraído como a una abeja, y varias veces había tenido que correr simplemente porque se había quedado embobado mirando el escaparate. Tenía aprecio al viejo Andrés. Y Margarita cuando vivía siempre le regalaba un guiño. Los días que le guiñaba, acababa comprando un clavel rojo de vuelta a casa. Era un toque leve que le daba algo de alegría a su modesto piso y a él le arrancaba una sonrisa.

Fue al entierro de Margarita y en su honor dejó un clavel rojo en su tumba. Casi todo el pueblo fue. Era una mujer muy querida. Por eso, en cierto modo, a Antonio le había dolido muchísimo ver el cartel de: "Liquidación por cierre". Y no había sido el único. Había muchas personas que pensaban que no sabían que harían sin esa tienda. Llevaba más tiempo en ese pueblo que cualquiera de ellos. Aguantar una dictadura y varias crisis muchos pensarían que era suficiente para resistir todo. Al final había caído por la modernidad. Los hijos ya cerca de la cincuentena de Andrés y Margarita no pensaban, ni de lejos dejar sus cómodas vidas en Santander con internet de alta velocidad y toda la comodidad que una hipoteca a pagar podía proveerles.

A nadie le extrañó que la vendiesen para quitárselo de en medio.

A nadie le extrañó, tampoco, cuando vieron que el escaparate se llenaba de un papel marrón que ocultaba el trabajo de obreros limpiando el interior.

Y justo, Antonio un día pasó delante de la tienda de la esquina y vio un cartelito que ponía: "Próxima apertura: _Lingerie_. " Sabía lo suficiente de francés para entender el significado. Y le extrañó. ¿Quién querría poner una tienda de lencería femenina en un pueblo en el que lo más erótico que había era Isabel cuando estaba cubierta de la harina de su horno?

En la panadería de la propia Isabel, adónde se dirigía aquel sábado por la mañana Antonio, ese tema era el que se hablaba entre las mujeres que hacían la compra del día.

-Imagínate - decía una señora rubia, alta y delgada con casi setenta años que parecía tener constante cara de asco en su rostro- . A nuestros años. Que venga aquí una tienda de lencería. Qué vergüenza. Conmigo que no cuenten para comprarle material a esa tienducha de mala muerte.

Isabel, la panadera, una joven de veinticinco años de cabello marrón rizado recogido en un moño y vivarachos ojos verdes miró a la vieja rubia con simpática sonrisa, mientras colocaba algunos pasteles en la repisa.

\- ¿Y por qué no, Marcelina? Todos tenemos nuestros gustos. Quizá a su marido le parezca algo refrescante.

Antonio se ocultó tras sus gafas gordas y bajó la cabeza para evitar que las mujeres le vieran riéndose. Al menos las mayores. Beth, como él llamaba cariñosamente a Isabel, le guiñó un ojo mientras lo decía.

Intervino una mujer de cabello marrón caoba y algo más afable que el caballo rubio:

\- En eso Isa tiene razón. ¿No te quejabas de Abel ya no te…?

-¡Eso a ellas no les importa, Juliana! - dijo la rubia, escandalizada. Pagó entonces su pan, roja como la grana y salió de allí. Al poco un par de mujeres la siguieron, aun con un par de sonrisas pícaras. Juliana se acercó al mostrador.

\- Eso ha sido un poco bajo, Juliana.- puntualizó Isabel.

-No me importa. Marcelina siempre ha dicho lo que pensaba y nadie le ha llevado la contraria. Merece que le den un poco de su propia medicina. Dame dos rústicas, niña. Hoy viene mi hija a comer.

Mientras Isabel servía el pan a Juliana, Antonio vio con atención los pasteles que había colocados en el mostrador. Venía solo a por pan, pero la verdad es que los pasteles de Isabel siempre tenían tal olor que volvían loco a cualquiera. Se cogería una palmera de crema. Le quedaban espectaculares. Cuando Juliana se fue, Isabel le atendió.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas?- preguntó Beth según preparaba su pedido.

-¿Yo? ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre la tienda de lencería.

Antonio se encogió de hombros, camuflado en su chaqueta tweed y sus pantalones vaqueros.

\- Cada uno hace negocio de lo que quiere. ¿No?

\- Eso sí. Yo pensé que nadie me tomaría en serio cuando abrí la pastelería.

\- Y nadie te toma en serio. - dijo Antonio con picardía.

-Ja, ja, ja. Toma. Tu pan y tu palmera - Se lo da, coge el dinero. - Y vete a tomar viento antes de que me dé por envenenar tu palmera.

El castaño simplemente rio mientras salía de ese local. Al salir de la pastelería abrió la palmera y empezó a comerla con ganas.

Los pasteles de Isabel eran impresionantes. Y mientras pasaba al lado de la Lencería, ignoró lo que pudiese pasar con ella. No era cosa suya. Él tenía sus propios temas y asuntos que atender. Y no eran pocos, precisamente.

No tenía una vida tranquila, a pesar del pueblo en el que vivía. Ser profesor de instituto con una filología hispánica no era su trabajo soñado. Pero tenía a su madre enferma en el pueblo. Tuvo que abandonar de una prometedora profesión en la Universidad de Navarra para poder ayudarles. Por suerte podía vivir solo y a sus anchas, algo mejor, dado que su padre y él hacían tiempo que no se llevaban demasiado bien.

Todo pasó, más o menos, cuando Antonio tenía 15 años. Básicamente todo empezó cuando Antonio empezó a querer remontar el vuelo. Quería estar siempre a su bola. Fernando, que estaba acostumbrado a que los hijos siempre estuviesen atentos de su padre se sintió decepcionado. Algo que se acumuló al favoritismo que sentía hacia su hijo menor Carlos. Antonio siempre fue el favorito de su madre. Ofelia siempre demostró ser más moderna que Fernando. Y eso siempre había sido lo que unía a Antonio con ella.

Por otro lado estaba Raquel. Raquel. Su novia desde hacía tres meses. La adoraba y ella parecía corresponderle. Se habían conocido en una convención de profesores. Y a pesar de que en un principio no le llamó la atención, después se acercó a ella. Y una cosa llevó a la otra. Y ahí seguían. Y esperaba que fuese durante bastante tiempo…

Una semana después de eso, Antonio cenaba con su pelirroja novia. Había estado dándole vueltas, y quería que se fuese a vivir con él. No pensaba que hubiese nadie más perfecto con quien compartir su vida. Le había costado. Se había puesto su mejor traje de lana marrón. Con coderas. De cuero. El colmo del anti morbo, vamos.

Cualquiera que los viese de lejos sabría que habría algo extraño entre esa mujer vibrante y pelirroja y ese tío que parecía el clon de Jerry Lewis en el profesor chiflado.

Tenía una llave de sobre en su bolsillo, y según iba avanzando la velada todo parecía indicar que los astros le eran favorables. Hasta que, tomando un helado de postre, Raquel le soltó:

\- Antonio, quiero dejarlo.

Y de repente la llave en su bolsillo pesaba media tonelada. Miró a Raquel estupefacto.

\- ¿Por qué? - Obviamente, eso fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, esperando una explicación para las ganas de romper lo que él creía que era una relación perfecta.

-Verás… eres muy majo, adorable y atento, pero creo que no me das toda la pasión que creo que merezco recibir.

¿La pasión? Si estaba respetándola como merecía. Una de las pocas cosas que su padre le había inculcado era respetar a una mujer desde el principio hasta el final. Y no, no pensaba esperar hasta el matrimonio, pero si hasta notar que estaban más asentados. De ahí el querer que viviesen juntos.

-Pasión…

\- Me he lanzado hacia ti de todas las formas posibles. Y lo único que haces es evitarme y eludirme porque, según tú, me respetas. Y estoy cansada. Quiero algo más. Y no estás dispuesto a dármelo. Eres un hombre especial, pero no para mí.

La cara de Antonio no varió en toda la conversación. Tenía una cara de tonto que no podía con ella.

Raquel se levantó, con cara de circunstancias. Se acercó a Antonio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Lo siento. Pero más no puedo.

Y se marchó de allí, dejando a Antonio con la cuenta y más solo de lo que nunca había estado.

Al lunes siguiente, se abrió la tienda de lencería. Esa vez no tuvo oportunidad de oír los marujeos de las señoras mayores. Tuvo que ir al instituto a dar clase, y hasta el más pasota de sus alumnos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su mejor momento. Algunos se aprovecharon de esa situación, pasando de las explicaciones de Antonio y dedicándose a hacer el idiota entre ellos, molestando a quien pudiese. Otros, que apreciaban más al hispano, pusieron cara de atención, intentando levantarle el ánimo a su manera. Antonio lo agradecía e intentó centrarse. Hasta que a la hora del recreo, en la sala de profesores, oyó a un par comentando que Raquel le había dejado. Las noticias volaban en Serranillas. Y cuando salió de sus clases a comprar el pan, Isabel le regaló un bollo.

\- Marcelina lo sabía. Y además de criticar la tienda nueva ha aprovechado y me ha comentado lo de Raquel. Lo siento mucho, Antonio.

\- Tú y todo el pueblo. Pero aquí nadie sabe encontrar una solución.

-¿Solución? - preguntó la joven, extrañada.

\- Tengo 33 años, Beth. Cuando tenía 20 a estas alturas me imaginaba casado y con, por lo menos, dos hijos. Pero cada chica con la que salgo es un desastre tras otro. Cada una por un motivo distinto.

\- ¿Y cuál ha sido esta vez? Lorena te dejo por ser bajo. Amanda por ser poco cariñoso.

-Raquel por ser poco pasional. - Lo dijo casi con desdén, como menospreciando el motivo que dio la pelirroja, tal era la molestia que sentía en ese momento. Lo hizo sobre todo con la esperanza de que Isabel, con su buen humor y su gracejo natural le sacase punta a esa resolución. Sin embargo no oyó ninguna risa jocosa, ni comentario sarcástico. Levantó la vista y vio como Isabel hacía como que colocaba una bandeja de pastas que estaba perfectamente colocada. Y entonces el castaño lo comprendió.

\- Piensas que ésta tiene razón.

\- A ver, Antonio. No me malinterpretes. Eres un chico adorable, lleno de virtudes. Pero tienes que admitir que tu forma de vestir y tu comportamiento caballeroso no son de ellas. Hoy en día a las mujeres les gusta más ver a hombres que se lanzan a por ellas y les demuestran que las encuentran hermosas.

\- … Esa frase no es tuya. - dijo Antonio con rapidez.

Isabel sonrió con secretismo y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase.

\- Ven. Tengo que enseñarte algo.

Pasó a la trastienda, seguida por Antonio, que se puso por una vez las gafas de culo de vaso en el pelo, para poder ver mejor. Isabel le enseñó una bolsa roja con formas femeninas que ponía en tipografía elaborada: _Lingerie_.

\- No me digas que te has comprado algo.

Isabel asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Francis fue el que me dijo esa frase. Dijo que por eso tenía ese negocio. Para mejorar la concepción que las mujeres y los hombres tienen de sí mismos.

De todo lo dicho por Isabel, a Antonio solo le llamó la atención dos cosas.

\- ¿Quién es Francis? ¿Y los hombres también?

\- El dueño y dependiente de la tienda. Es encantador y adorable. Y sí. Hombres. Tiene lencería normal y erótica tanto para mujeres como para hombres. He estado hablando un rato con él y me ha contado que cuando esto esté más asentado hará reuniones de tupper sex… Bueno. Yo he decidido apoyarle. Y… - metió la mano en la bolsa e hizo ademán de sacar algo en su interior. Algo con una forma muy fálica.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡No me lo enseñes! - Antonio se puso rojo como un tomate y se colocó las gafas en el intento, evitando mirar y a la vez mirando con morbo el consolador que Isabel había sacado de la bolsa. La joven le miró con resignación.

\- Ese es exactamente tú problema, Antonio. Seguramente en lo que tú te has entretenido hablando conmigo tus alumnos habrán ido corriendo a ver lo que la tienda tiene. Solo uno de ellos acapara el triple de experiencia sexual que tú tendrás.

Aún colorado, Antonio dijo cohibido:

\- Ya será menos.

Isabel guardó su consolador en la bolsa, donde se le oyó chocar con otras cosas que el profesor no quiso ni saber que eran.

\- El caso es, Antonio, es que un hombre a tu edad ya se habría acostado con cerca de 30 mujeres. Eso como mínimo. Lo que no es normal es que solo te hayas acostado con tres mujeres y lo hayas hecho porque no hayas aguantado más con "el amor solitario".

\- ¿Tienes que llamarlo así?

\- No me líes, "salao". Creo que deberías desmelenarte un poco. Tienes demasiado inculcadas las enseñanzas conservadoras de tu padre. Ninguna mujer espera que un hombre se quede a dos velas más de tres citas. Y tú llevas siete meses.

\- Seis y medio.

\- Aquella que te la chupó no cuenta.

-¡Beth!

La chica fue saliendo de la trastienda, con cara de circunstancias.

-¿Quieres mi opinión o no?

\- Si, pero…

\- Ni pero ni leches. Hazme caso. Y te irá mejor.

Y mientras salía de allí, Antonio no sabía aun si había hecho bien o mal en pedirle consejo. La prueba era que con lo único claro que había sacado en claro era el bollo regalado. Y el pan gratuito. Isabel no se lo había cobrado. Al día siguiente se lo pagaría.

Lo extraño de todo eso, pensó Antonio en su ruta a hacia su piso y entrando en el portal, aún sin haber comido y pensando en que no tenía hambre, es que no era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso. Su madre más de una vez se lo había dicho. Y su propio hermano cinco veces más serio y aburrido que él le había dicho que era un tonto por seguir a pies juntillas los consejos de su padre. Bueno. Él era el favorito de su padre, mucho no se tenía que esforzar para satisfacerle. Su padre le aplaudiría incluso si al día siguiente entrase en casa y gritase: soy gay.

Porque por supuesto que Antonio sabía lo que le pasaba. Antonio sabía perfectamente por qué no era capaz de tener un apetito sexual espectacular. La culpa la tenía esa desgana hacia el cuerpo de una mujer. Le parecía hermoso y atractivo, pero no podía sentir hacia él un ansia sexual exacerbada capaz de provocar ese estallido de pasión que según Raquel era lo que faltaba. Le habían inculcado, aun así, que debía ser agradable para él, y que debía adorarlo siempre que tuviese la posibilidad. Por eso esa idea tener hijos y estar casado a esa edad.

Ese era su problema. No sentía deseo sexual por las mujeres. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Y se escondía de ellas, a no ser que encontrase alguna que resultase imprescindible para él. Pensó que Raquel podría llegar a ser esa mujer. Pero eso no era así.

A pesar de la comida ligera que tomó, no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema. Por un momento creía que se iba a volver loco e intentó pararlo, pero no había manera. Por la tarde corrigiendo algunos trabajos, seguía igual. Escribió en un momento dado Raquel en una de las hojas. Cuando se percató fue corriendo a por tipex. Lo que si estaba claro era que necesitaba ayuda.

Y eso quedo claro cuando por la noche fue incapaz de dormir solo pensando en su problema.

El sonido de la cadena haciendo que la bicicleta avanzase era lo único que evitaba que Antonio cayese en el sopor más profundo por culpa de la noche con falta de descanso. Bostezaba según iba pedaleando hacia el instituto. Mira que había hecho todo lo posible por intentar dormir: dar una vuelta por la casa, beber leche caliente, echarse en el sofá. No se había atrevido a lo más radical: tomar pastillas que aún tenía cuando tuvo problemas de insomnio. Sabía que lo peor sería cuando, al sonar el despertador, se sintiese más pesado que un rinoceronte blanco. Prefería estar rodando por los suelos por el sueño antes que dejar los niños se lo comiesen porque se había despertado peor de lo que se había acostado.

Lo peor de todo es que no sabía aún como tomarse lo que últimamente le rodeaba. Desde hacía tiempo que sabía que debía ser el primer hombre frígido que había existido nunca sobre la faz de la tierra. Raquel en eso tenía razón. La pobre chica una vez le había recibido desnuda en su casa y le hizo entrar, poniendo todo tipo de poses eróticas y dispuesta a incitarle y él ni flores. Como si estuviese viendo a un niño pequeño jugando a papás y mamás. Suspiró con resignación. Había acaparado demasiado a Raquel sin disfrutarla. Eso no era justo tampoco y debería haberse dado cuenta antes. Se consideraba un hombre inteligente. Debería haber sabido que esa no era la vida que ella merecía.

Tan centrado iba en sus pensamientos que no deceleró al llegar a un cruce de calles. Justo en ese momento, de su derecha salió un hombre que iba haciendo footing con un mp3 guardado en un bolsillo en el brazo y escuchando música a través de los cascos. Al encontrarse de frente con él y verle directamente, Antonio tuvo que derrapar con violencia para evitar destrozar al deportista. Eso provocó un vuelvo brusco e hizo que se cayese con la bicicleta encima, atrapando una pierna y haciendo que su mochila cayese también, desperdigando los papeles que había en su interior por todos los lugares. Gimió ante el dolor, oyendo como el hombre pisaba fuerte hacia él y le ayudaba a levantar la bicicleta.

-¡Vaya! ¿Está usted bien?- tenía una voz suave y decadente, bastante erótica, si se pensaba un poco. Y tenía un acentillo mimoso llegando a empalagoso que no sabía identificar. Miró al hombre desde el suelo. Se le habían caído las gafas, así que solo pudo diferenciar rasgos borrosos del rostro que se mostraba sobre él. Solo pudo ver que sus ojos eran claros, su pelo rubio dorado y su piel aún más clara. Tanteó en busca de las gafas mientras el hombre le tendía la mano para ayudarle. Cuando las tuvo en su mano agarró la ayuda que le ofrecía y se levantó.

-Sí. Es culpa mía. No estaba atento. - Empezó a limpiar las gafas. Por suerte no se habían roto ni rayado. No quería gastar dinero de más. Se las puso y así pudo mirar mejor al hombre frente a él. Y se quedó quieto mirando. El rubio le regaló una sonrisa encantadora.

\- ¿Seguro que está bien? Se ha dado un buen mamporro.

-No... Digo, sí. - Bajó la mirada, esperando que no se hubiese dado cuenta que se había quedado mirando como si fuese medio tonto o algo. Y entonces se dio cuenta del destrozo que se había producido con su mochila.- ¡Los trabajos!- Fue corriendo a recoger los más lejanos, agarrando la mochila por el camino. El rubio, ante el aparente abandono por parte del castaño empezó a recoger también, mirando las hojas como si fuesen un extraño cuadro difícil de describir y de explicar. Antonio se centró en ellos, mirando alrededor cuando todos. Esperaba que no se hubiese perdido ninguno. A su derecha notó movimiento. Vio el rostro del rubio y agachó la cabeza, mirando los papeles que le tendía.- Gracias.

\- _De rien_. - Esas palabras facilitaron bastante a Antonio el trabajo de reconocer su suave acento. El hombre era francés.- Creo que no hay más- comentó mientras Antonio, aun evitando mirarle metía los folios en la mochila. El rubio se giró y fue a mirar la bicicleta, a la cual se le había salido la cadena. En medio segundo estuvo arreglado y le tendió la susodicha a su legítimo dueño. Antonio musitó y leve gracias y se dispuso a sentarse. Pero por algún extraño motivo, el francés extraño no soltaba el manillar.- ¿No me vas a decir ni tu nombre?

Por un motivo Antonio estuvo tentado de contestarle con bordería. Iba a llegar tarde a clase si se entretenía demasiado con él. Miró un poco hacia él y vio que de nuevo tenía esa sonrisa que le parecía un poco... ladeada. Era como si ese hombre tuviese un plan oculto que o pensaba contar a nadie.

Ya antes de responder sabía que era mala idea. Ese hombre francés era todo lo contrario de lo que se le había enseñado. Pero esos ojos azules le impulsaron a contestar.

\- Antonio. Me llamo Antonio.

Esa sonrisa que no le gustaba nada se acentuó.

\- Yo soy Francis.

Y antes de que su propio cerebro recordase que ese era el nombre el dueño de la lencería, Antonio se montó en su bici y se largó de allí antes de que se entretuviese aún más.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Nuevo capítulo. No mucho que comentar sobre esto. Francis se muestra un poco más, sabemos algo más de Antonio y su familia. He revisado en busca de faltas y fallos porque esta parte la escribí hace dos años casi y desde entonces pues como que cuesta un poco ponerse al día con todo lo que puse. Tengo un par de incoherencias encontradas y ya me estoy dando de cabezazos contra la pared._

_Muchas gracias por los Reviews que he recibido. Por favor no dejéis de comentar. Después de casi tres años sin un LongFic me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones. Se aprecian más de lo que creéis._

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece y blah blah blah._

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Él._

Si después de ese encontronazo y de la noche que había tenido, Antonio esperaba que su día mejorase, eso significaba que era más iluso de lo él mismo, ya de por sí, se consideraba.

Sus alumnos, al recibir sus trabajos manchados por el suelo de la calle se quejaron del trato que habían sufrido. Y a algunos una excusa del profesor no les pareció suficiente. Pusieron mala cara y no atendieron durante toda la clase. Por suerte no se había perdido ningún trabajo en la caída. Eso era de agradecer. Un desastre más y se encerraría en casa hasta nuevo aviso.

La rebeldía de sus alumnos no evitó, de todas formas, que siguiese dándole vueltas al cerebro. Pero, a diferencia de por la noche, su comida de cabeza no fue por lo ocurrido con Raquel y lo dicho por Isabel. Fue ese encontronazo con el extraño francés. Tras un rato relacionó a ese Francis con el Francis mencionado por Isabel que era el nuevo empresario del pueblo. El dueño de la tienda de lencería. La misma tienda de lencería que sus alumnos parecían haber desvalijado. Críos de 16 años que observaban con fascinación como el repetidor de 18 había comprado un consolador masculino y otro femenino. Antonio miró hacia otro lado con pudor, todo el pudor que podía enseñar en un instituto con niños de siete pueblos diferentes. Para ver uno sin tapujos mejor ir a pedírselo a Isabel. Ella se lo habría enseñado encantada. Y sin tener que sufrir risitas de alumnas imaginándose como eso podía entrar en ciertas partes.

De los profesores haciendo guardia, Antonio, sin duda alguna, era el que menos coba daba a los adolescentes. O por lo menos el que mejor pretendía que no les hacía ni caso. A los profesores de mayor edad parecía que les iba a dar un infarto, viendo a jóvenes tan impresionables manejar esos trastos como si fuesen chupachups.

-Una vergüenza. Esto es una vergüenza. Y que tengamos que tolerar esto a nuestros años.

\- La pobre Marga, que en paz descanse, se moriría otra vez del susto si viese de nuevo en que se ha convertido la floristería.

\- Y que lo digas. La culpa ha sido de esos malcriados que tiene como hijos. Si hubiesen tenido algo de gratitud habrían seguido con el negocio y habrían venido a cuidar a su pare, en vez de dejarlo aparcado en la residencia como si fuese un trapo usado.

\- A ellos no se lo puedes recriminar. Son hombres. La peor es Diana. Debería estar ayudando a su padre como buena mujer, y no en Santander haciendo Dios sabe qué con ese desgraciado que tiene como marido. Siempre me ha parecido un zarrapastroso.

\- Señores...- la jefa de estudios llegó por detrás de ellos. Se giraron ambos para enfrentarse de golpe a esa rubia de cuerpo 10 que le miraba con una sonrisa educada, pero que parecía con ganas de matarles poco a poco-. ¿No deberían confiscarlos?

Ambos señores retrocedieron, amedrentados por la falsa afabilidad de Belinda.

\- No, no.

\- Imagínate... a nuestra edad...

\- Tocando esos instrumentos infernales...

\- Como si fuésemos unas busconas.

\- Además a mí el reúma no me deja andar bien...

Suspirando con resignación, Bel, como la llamaban todos, se dirigió con paso firme y zapato de tacón al grupo de adolescentes, y mientras uno hacía un gesto como de vencer un enemigo con el consolador, ella se lo arrebató. Los niños protestaron, pero cuando ella les amenazó con contarles a sus padres lo que estaban haciendo se mostraron tranquilos y obedientes, dándole a la rubia todos los cacharros que tenían en su poder. Volvió victoriosa con ellos en la mano y guiñó un ojo a Antonio por el camino. El castaño seguía en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué impulsaba a un francés que tenía toda pinta de hedonista a venir un pueblo en mitad de la nada que tenía cine solo porque daba pena para abrir una tienda de lencería erótica?

Mientras tanto, Isabel horneaba una tanda de bollos de chocolate especiales para la tarde, cuando lo niños saliesen del colegio con ganas de merendar y sus madres los llevasen allí, solo para que se tranquilizasen un poco y jugasen mientras ellas hablaban y cotorreaban aprovechando el bar que tenía la pastelería.

Una de las buenas ideas que ella pensaba que había tenido al hacer ese local fue la de crear una zona en la que los niños pudiesen jugar. Estaba cerca del colegio y del instituto. Le sacaba partido. Los niños querían quedarse más rato y las madres aprovechaban para relacionarse entre ellas, gastando más en el café que Isabel preparaba. Y así además se enteraba de los cotilleos que las mayores no se atrevían a comentar, como por ejemplo quién se había enrollado con el cartero albino, o…

\- El dependiente de la tienda de lencería está para mojar pan. Si no estuviese casada…

\- Sé sincera, María Jesús, si te quisieses liar con él no habría maridos que valiesen.

-¡Irene!

\- ¡Es verdad! Y siendo como es a él tampoco le importaría.

Las mujeres rieron con picardía justo en el momento en que la puerta

Se abría y entraba el susodicho "Él".

Francis vio el panorama según entraba y supo en seguida que él era el tema de conversación. Sacó una sonrisa encantadora y avanzó a la barra.

\- Buenas tardes, señoras.

Las mujeres rieron como adolescentes hormonadas que hablan de Crepúsculo, empezando a cuchichear con velocidad entre ellas. Isabel se acercó a Francis y le sonrió con circunstancias.

-¿Café bombón y bollo de hojaldre?

\- _S'il te plait._

Un nuevo coro de risitas y suspiros acompañaron las palabras del francés, que suspiró con resignación y vio como Isabel preparaba el café con leche condensada. Había ido varias veces a esa pastelería. Fue casi lo primero que visitó cuando empezó a mover papeles para ir allí a vivir y a abrir su tienda. Así conoció a Isabel. En un principio intentó ligar con ella, por supuesto. Pero justo entonces vio como el carácter de la joven cambiaba radicalmente cuando entraba Gilberto. Albino y algo estrafalario, Gilbo, el nombre por el que había decidido llamarle porque Gilberto sonaba a viejo pueblerino y era muy difícil para ese pobre francés, hizo que de repente Isabel se volviese algo más brusca y belicosa. Gilbo tampoco se quedaba atrás. La retaba y la miraba con superioridad, haciendo enrabietarla y llegando a ganarse un puñetazo.

Francis no pudo, ni quiso, enfrentarse a aquello. Esos dos parecían ser el típico ejemplo de: " Ni contigo ni sin ti".

-¿Vas a la tienda?- preguntó Isabel, interesada.

-_Oui_. Decidí pasarme por aquí a tomar café. Me apetecía.- Mira de reojo a las mujeres, que se empezaban a levantar.- ¿Todas madres casadas?

-Todas madres casadas.

\- Que infernal suerte la mía.

Las mujeres se despidieron coquetamente del francés, yendo a la puerta. La última en salir, Irene, se chocó con un individuo encogido, con gafas de culo de vaso y chaqueta tweed.

\- Mira por dónde vas, Antonio.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. - agachó la cabeza repetidas veces, como pidiendo reiteradas disculpas. Isabel suspiró resignada según Antonio entraba en la tienda. Nada más cerrar la puerta le dijo:

-¿Mal día?

\- Y mala noche. No pude pegar ojo.

\- Ven que te doy café entonces.

Según se fue acercando a la barra, se percató del hombre que ya estaba en ella y que le miraba fijamente. Solo cuando le devolvió la mirada se dio cuenta de quién era. La bajó y se sentó en el taburete alto.

-Hola. - dijo escueto.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal la pierna?

\- ¿Qué? Ah, la pierna. Bien. - miró al bar como si guardase el misterio de la creación en el dibujo. Isabel le puso el café enfrente, mirando de uno a otro.

-¿Ya os conocíais?

\- De esta mañana- aclaró rápidamente el francés-. Un mal cruce que hizo que Antonio derrapara para no atropellarme y que provocó que acabase atrapado por su bicicleta y que casi perdiese unas hojas de su mochila.

\- ¿Trabajos de tus alumnos? - Antonio asintió por toda respuesta.

Francis miró curioso a Isabel, quien, al notarlo, sonrió.

\- Antonio es profesor de instituto.

\- Lo grita con su ropa.

Antonio pegó un respingo con ese comentario.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que lo gritas con tu forma de vestir. Pareces una mezcla entre Jerry Lewis en "El profesor chiflado" y Robin Williams en " El club de los poetas muertos. "

Antonio le miró, confuso.

\- ¿Y eso es malo?

Francis se encogió de hombros.

\- Si estamos en los años 60, no. Pero en un pueblo de Cantabria en el siglo XXI creo que es un poco… desfasado.

Antonio seguía sorprendido y confuso, mirando al francés estupefacto.

\- Isabel, el café pónmelo para llevar.

La chica, que había estado mirando la conversación con boca y ojos abiertos, dio un repentino respingo y fue a por un vaso para llevar.

Antonio se bajó de la silla, mirando a Francis.

\- Para empezar es mi estilo de vestir, y yo elijo que me pongo o que no. Y para concluir solo diré que no me conoces en absoluto, con lo cual, cualquier crítica que se haga a mi estilo carece de validez. Si nos enfrentamos a las apariencias solo, tú a mí me pareces un enfermo sexual que está buscado en varias ciudades por delitos de violación y ha decidido depravar a todo un pueblo - dejó una moneda en la barra, sin apartar la mirada del mentón de Francis. Cogió el café que Isabel le tendía y se encaminó a la salida. - Que pases buena tarde, Isabel.

Cuando salió, Francis parpadeó anonadado.

\- Esas gafas no le hacen justicia.

\- No, no lo hacen- comentó Isabel, un tanto divertida. Francis se giró para mirarla, señalando la puerta con el pulgar.

\- Dime que es así en verdad y que no ha sido un arranque aislado de carácter.

\- Es así en verdad. Pero lo oculta.

Ante tal cantidad de información, lo único que Francis pudo decir fue:

-¿Por qué?

Isabel se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo creo que ha sido por su educación. Fue conservadora. Deshacerse de eso cuesta bastante. Su padre pensaba que cualquier muestra de carácter debía ser ignorada y Antonio siempre quiso agradar y enorgullecer a su padre. Creo que sigue estancado en ese aspecto.

Francis miró de nuevo la puerta, como si pudiese mirar a Antonio en vez de a ella.

\- Ese es un punto de vista bastante tonto.

-Pero es su punto de vista. Y aunque le ha hecho perder a varias mujeres, sigue siendo como él ve la vida. Eso no se puede cambiar así como así.

En eso, Francis no pudo más que darle la razón.

Y para colofón de un día malo, ¿qué mejor que ir a ver a sus padres? Le había llamado su hermano a mediodía. Su padre decía que hacía mucho que no iba a verles y que estaba eludiendo su obligación como hijo primogénito. Todo eso rodeado de frases como me decepcionas profundamente, que van a pensar los vecinos y tu abuelo se estará revolviendo en su tumba.

El tema del abuelo paterno de Antonio era muy delicado. Su padre Fernando siempre había sido muy estricto. Y según él mismo se debía a que su padre había sido un hombre también firme. Aurelio, era al único al que había considerado su padre. Más que su propio progenitor. Aun ahora, con casi setenta años, su padre seguía más centrado en sus negocios en la agricultura que en contentar a sus hijos.

Aurelio siempre había criticado a Fernando por no mimar y jugar con sus hijos. Fernando siempre le había criticado por ser un vago. Aurelio no era vago. Había sido uno de los últimos pastores tradicionales que había tenido el pueblo. Dedicado a su trabajo tanto que se convertía en su forma de vivir. No como Fernando, que lo que hacía era centrarse en el trabajo como si fuese una enfermedad enfermiza sin ocuparse de su mujer y sus hijos. La prueba era que solo se había acostado con su mujer cuando quería mantener la continuidad de la familia Fernández. Incluso había permitido que Ofelia se acostase con otros hombres, siempre y cuando cumpliese con sus obligaciones en casa.

El resultado fue un distanciamiento inevitable e insalvable con su padre, y un cariño creciente hacia el que llevaba 20 años siendo el amante de su madre.

En cuanto llegó llamó al timbre de casa, esperando con desgana a que le abriesen. Obviamente fue Carlos el que lo hizo. Su padre estaría trabajando en su despacho, ignorando lo necesario a su madre y a su hermano. Seguramente Ricardo, el amante de su madre estaría ahora mismo cuidando de ella. Fernando toleraba a Ricardo lo necesario. Sabía que cuidaba y quería a Ofelia. Por eso le permitía estar en casa, podía olvidarse en cierta medida de la enfermedad de su mujer.

\- Hola.- dijo Carlos cuando le vio.- Mamá y Ricardo están en la salita. Papá trabajando.

\- ¿Tienes que avisarle de que he llegado?

Carlos asintió, obediente y dócil. Antonio suspiró y entró, derechito a ver a su madre. Su padre en cierto grado le daba igual. No había estado a su lado en gran parte de su vida, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? Carlos fue en seguida, hermético como era a buscar a su padre para avisarle de que su hijo mayor, aquel de quien siempre se había avergonzado había llegado a casa. Llamó con suavidad a la puerta de la salita y entró cuando Ricardo le dijo que podía entrar.

Su madre, con un pañuelo rodeando su castaño y rizado cabello estaba tumbada en el sofá. Al parecer tenía un buen día. Sonrió al verla. Siempre era agradable que Ofelia estuviese lo suficientemente decente y animada como para bajar de la habitación que ya usualmente compartía con Ricardo a su salita favorita. En ella había unas estanterías que iban del suelo al techo y que tenía un montón de libros. De todos los géneros. Desde la primera novela de Sherlock Holmes hasta la más insulsa novela romántica que hubiesen sacado. Era una mujer ilustrada y culta y lo demostraba siempre que podía. Uno de los primero recuerdos que Antonio tenía era el de su madre leyéndole un cuento o un libro para niños.

Ricardo, al contrario que su madre era más de salir de aventura. Si se pusiese un sombrero marrón y ropa de aventurero sería clavado a Indiana Jones. Rubio y de ojos azules, fue conquistado por la sobriedad de Ofelia y su extraño sentido del humor.

Su castaña madre le sonrió con cariño y le animó a acercarse alargando un brazo y haciéndole gesto con la mano.

\- Mi Tony...

Antonio se sentó en el suelo cerca de su cabeza.

\- Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Peor que otros días y mejor que otros. No me puedo quejar. Me sorprende verte por aquí. Si yo fuese tú evitaría venir a menudo. Con el panorama que puede que te encuentres cada vez que vienes...

\- Quería saber cómo estabas.

Siempre era agradable hablar con Ofelia. Ricardo estaba con ellos y de vez en cuando añadía alguna puntilla más a la conversación que los dos Carriedo tenían.

Así estaban cuando Carlos apareció, más serio que un revólver. A veces creía que Carlos era el culmen del fracaso que su padre había sido. Podría haber sido un niño y un joven lleno de energía. Pero por falta de afecto paterno lo único que había logrado ser era un viejo de 80 años en un cuerpo de 28 años.

\- Padre quiere verte...- Antonio abrió la boca para decir: "Pues yo a él no", pero Carlos añadió-. Sin excusas.

Al mayor no le quedó más que suspirar y levantarse. Ofelia le miró con cara de: "Te lo avisé". Siguió a su hermano, abogado de profesión, al despacho de su padre.

-No está muy contento contigo.

\- Me matas. Ese tipo de comentarios me destrozan poco a poco.- con pura ironía.

Carlos se paró de golpe frente a él, mirándole con frialdad.

\- Te lo digo en serio. Tiene algo muy importante que decirte y pedirte. Y lo mejor será que no le desobedezcas en esto.

\- Gracias por decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer. Es un alivio tener a un hermano mayor de 28 años guiando a un pobre adolescente como yo.

Abrió la puerta, ignorándole. Y como siempre que entraba, su padre en ese momento hablaba por teléfono, seguramente con alguien a quien consideraba más importante que sus hijos y su mujer.

\- Sí. Hacemos eso. Avísame cuando acabes. Te dejo. Está aquí mi hijo. Adiós. - colgó y miró a su hijo, que ni se había sentado, ni se había movió de enfrente de la puerta.- Hola Antonio.

\- ¿Que era tan importante que no podía esperar a que estuviese un rato con mamá?- preguntó con irritación.

\- No hace falta que vengas belicoso.

-No vengo nada. Me pones belicoso. Y siempre envías a tu perrillo guardián para avisarme. No me gusta demasiado, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Llamas a tu hermano perrillo guardián?

\- Y tú a mí nunca me llamas Antonio.

Ese comentario provocó que su padre se irguiese en su silla.

\- Muy bien. Ya que estamos bordes te diré por qué he querido que vinieses aquí.

Antonio se sentó entonces en la silla, cruzado de piernas y brazos.

-Me he enterado que has cortado con esa Rocío... o Rebeca...

-Raquel.

\- Eso es. Bueno. Ya tienes 33 años.

\- Eso había pensado yo. Pero últimamente siento que me tratan como si tuviese unos 15 o así.

El ceño de su padre se frunció un poquito más. Se apoyó en la mesa y entonces Antonio pudo ver como su padre también tenía un detalle que le dejó medio ido: coderas de cuero. Se tensó aún más de lo que solía estar ahí dentro. Fernando le dio una especie de libro pequeño, no muy ancho. Antonio en seguida reconoció lo que era. Era un álbum de fotos.

\- Quiero que mires esas chicas que hay ahí. Son heredas de empresas importantes. Quiero que escojas una y hagas algo por mí por primera vez en tu vida y te cases para poder hacerme con ella sin tener que adquirir acciones...

* * *

_Hotaru-Kire: ¡Gracias por los ánimos! Realmente a mí también me atraía la idea de Francis dueño de un sexshop y cuando pensé en la idea de Antonio algo virgen... No lo pude evitar, simplemente. xDDD_

_Miruru: abrazos infinitos para ti por ser tan lovelove y dejarme review a pesar de haber SUFRIDO por este fic más que yo misma. Shy!Toño es un modo de vida. Me reí mucho yo sola imaginándome a Antonio reaccionando así pero sin perder aún así su esencia. Antonio siempre será puro fuego, sea normal o sea Shy! con sus gafas de culo de vaso y su look de profesor cincuentón de universidad._

_EnglishTelephone: ¡Gracias por el Review! Espero que la Trama no te decepcione como va._

_Ttack96: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te guste la actualización._

_Lampha: No sé si eres la única desesperada por una actualización, pero te doy gracias por haberlo manifestado. xDDDDD_

_Reviews?_


	3. Capítulo 3

_¡Felices fiestas! Para empezar me gustaría disculparme por el retraso. Han sido dos meses de líos, enfermedades y viajes y cuando me quise dar cuenta se había pasado CON MUCHO la fecha revista de actualización. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo._

_Muchas gracias por los Reviews que he recibido. Por favor no dejéis de comentar. Después de casi tres años sin un LongFic me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones. Se aprecian más de lo que creéis._

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece y blah blah blah._

* * *

Determinación

-¿¡Qué hagas qué!?- preguntó Isabel escandalizada cuando oyó las noticias que Antonio traída de su casa.

El castaño había ido directo allí, a pesar de que era tarde y que el día siguiente tenía instituto. Se echó sobre la barra, agobiado, notando el peso del álbum contra su muslo. No sabía en qué momento de su vida le habría dicho a su padre que estaba deseando casarse por conveniencia. Eso aumentaba aún más la pobre opinión que tenía de sí mismo, motivada entre unas cosas y otras por la ruptura con Raquel, la personalidad de su padre y, en cierto modo, las críticas de ese francés pervertido. Todo en conjunto la había afectado más de lo sería nunca capaz de admitir.

\- Me has reventado el tímpano, ¿lo sabías?

\- No lo vas a hacer. ¿No?

Niega levemente con la cabeza.

-Le diré que no son de mi estilo o algo así. Nunca he dejado que manipule mi vida, no lo voy a dejar ahora.

-Te insistirá de todas formas.

\- Que haga lo que le salga de las narices. ¿Por qué me pide a mí que me case? Tiene un hijo menor que se desvive para que esté contento día sí y día también. Es él el que si se lo pide se casaría con cualquiera. Aunque fuese una vieja menopáusica, obsesa con el sexo anal.

Isabel soltó una carcajada contundente, imaginándose la escena.

\- A tanto no sé yo si llegaría...

\- Tú tiéntale... Será capaz de hacerlo. Dile que es deseo expreso de mi padre y le faltará tiempo para ir detrás de él pidiendo información sobre su futura mujer y sus gustos para poder ganársela. Se toma la apreciación de mi padre demasiado en serio.

\- Todo lo que tú no te la tomas, ¿no?- añadió Isabel enarcando una ceja.

\- Exacto. - sacó el álbum y se puso a ojearlo. La castaña, que había terminado de recoger pasteles se inclinó para mirar las fotos también.

\- Pues hay un par con las que me liaría si fuese lesbiana.

\- Para ti, si las quieres.

-No gracias. Soy heterosexual. Al menos de momento.

Antonio cerró el álbum de golpe. Eso era ridículo. Si ya de por sí una mujer que le llamaba la atención de alguna forma le dejaba habitualmente frío, ¿qué le hacía pensar que una mujer a la que no conocía iba a encender su deseo? Su padre quería que se casase con una por el simple motivo de continuar con la familia y asegurar el futuro de su congregado de empresas. Que decepción se podría llevar cuando supiese que la mayoría de las mujeres que veía le dejaban totalmente frío. Y por frío debía decir frío.

Recordaba que hubo un tiempo que no era así... cuando tenía 15 años, concretamente.

-¿Sabes que creo que debes hacer?

\- Sorpréndeme. - dijo, guardándose el álbum.

\- Deberías coger unas vacaciones. Sé que tienes las vacaciones programadas por el curso escolar, pero creo que sería apropiado que lo hicieses. Te alejarías de tu familia y te tranquilizarías bastante. Y analizarías lo que tienes dentro de esa cabeza-cubo que tienes.

\- ¿Cabeza-cubo? - interrogó el español, enarcando una ceja.

Isabel recogió el café de Antonio, siendo lo último que quedaba por guardar. Después se fue a la trastienda a dejar su uniforme y ponerse la ropa de calle. Antonio se levantó con pesadez de la silla. Sabía que Isabel se despertaba a las 5 de la mañana para que le diese tiempo a hacer el pan y los bollos más elaborados que podía ofrecer. De forma disimulada, pero firme, le estaba diciendo que necesitaba irse ya a casa. No la culpaba. Si no hubiese sido por él seguramente se habría ido a casa hacía ya casi una hora. En cuanto salió de casa de sus padres llamó, preguntándole donde estaba y se dirigió hacia allí.

\- Isabel, no te entretengo más. Yo me voy. - no quería que se sintiese obligada a acompañarle a casa, bastante había hecho ya por él. Se encaminó a la salida, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y empezando a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

El problema que ahora le venía, es que no podría conciliar el sueño en un buen rato. Por eso lo que mejor podía hacer era dar una vuelta antes de ir a casa, no fuese que le pasase como el día anterior y durmiese poco. Era lo que le faltaría para sentirse desastroso. Si era posible sentirse aún peor, por supuesto.

No era un hombre nocturno. Y sin embargo se vio a sí mismo encaminándose a la discoteca del pueblo, que, a pesar de ser jueves tenía sus puertas abiertas como si esperase a que los jóvenes NI-NI la asaltasen con el dinero de sus padres. Esos críos daban hasta miedo. Alguna vez los había visto paseando con Isabel y Gilbo un sábado por la tarde a las 6 y ya había alguno con un par de copas de más. A pesar de la madurez que pretendía mostrar con eso a sus amigotes a Antonio no le parecían más que una tribu de mocosos inmaduros que juegan a ser trendy, o como se dijese ahora.

Y sin embargo...

Antonio miró la puerta de la discoteca y oyó el ambiente, menos animado que el que se oiría al día siguiente.

Sin embargo en ese momento le apetecía bastante ser uno de esos adolescentes solo preocupados en ellos. Sin presiones. Sin temores. Sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Dio un paso titubeante hacia la discoteca.

Pero no podía.

Se giró y se encaminó a su casa.

Él no era un hombre de vida alegre.

O al menos le habían enseñado a no mostrar que lo era.

Al día siguiente se repitió el ritual del día anterior. Pedaleando con bostezos continuos. Por suerte hoy no llevaba ningunos trabajos que corriesen el riesgo de caer en el suelo si chocaba con algún francés corriendo.

Y antes lo pensaba antes lo veía. A lo lejos venía de nuevo Francis corriendo con ritmo constante, mirando al frente y dejándose guiar exclusivamente por la música que sonaba en el mp3 en su brazo. De nuevo tenía el pelo rubio, brillante y con apariencia de estar bien cuidado y mimado. Todo lo que rodeaba al francés parecía gritar con ansia que no pertenecía, ni mucho menos, a ese pueblo del norte de España, perdido entre la Cordillera Cantábrica y el Mar Cantábrico. Parecía ser un hombre que sabía lo que quería.

La sorpresa y la vergüenza le abrumaron cuando Francis le vio a lo lejos y le saludó con la mano en alto. Como las otras veces que quería ocultar algo de sí mismo, Antonio agachó la cabeza, dirigió la bicicleta a otro lado y pedaleó dando un rodeo, intentando evitar al francés. Ya era bastante difícil sentirse mal consigo mismo por estar oponiéndose a todo lo que había aprendido desde pequeño como para que además tuviese que añadirle esa extraña admiración odiosa que sentía por el francés. Mejor centrarse en su vida, y seguir pedaleando. De momento hasta llegar al instituto. Luego ya se vería.

Pasaron dos semanas enteras con la misma monotonía. Recuperó algo de sueño y pudo decir que ya era medio persona decente. El café después del instituto en la pastelería de Isabel seguía siendo igual de obligatorio. Agradecía mucho tener a Isabel. Vale que Gilbo pudiera ser también algo amigable si salía con él a dar una vuelta, pero el albino era horrendamente obvio y en seguida rechazaba una invitación si sabía que no iba Isabel. Por eso cuando Antonio necesitaba hacer alguna quedada de hombres le mentía diciendo que Isabel venía y luego le decía que había surgido un contratiempo. Gilbo se ponía histérico, pero al final siempre pasaban un buen rato.

En ese momento estaba tomando el café en la ya nombrada pastelería, pasando un buen rato con Isabel. Hoy tenía todo el tiempo del tiempo, era viernes. Isabel obviamente tenía su tope, pero Antonio se podía relajar un poco y pasar más tiempo con sus amigos. O eso pensaba.

Francis estaba también en la barra, revisando unos libros tochos que parecían ser pedidos y de vez en cuando Isabel cotilleaba. Antonio pasaba de él, en cierta medida. Si le hablaba le respondía y comentaban alguna cosa. Debía admitir que le caía un poquito mejor que cuando le conoció. Había contribuido tanto que no estaba agobiado por el tema de Raquel y también que el francés se mostraba más comedido en sus críticas a la ropa del español. Eso siempre era de agradecer.

En ese momento se oyó abrirse la puerta. Antonio, que bebía café no sé fijó en quien era el recién llegado. No fue hasta que Isabel se tensó y le dio levemente en el brazo hasta que no miró con curiosidad. No fue el único, toda la pastelería giró la mirada hacia el hombre mayor que se había personado allí.

Fernando se había presentado sin aviso ni ceremonias en la pastelería de Isabel. La chica le conocía de un par de veces que habían coincidido Antonio y ella con él y Ofelia. En un principio Fernando había pensado que Isabel era la novia de Antonio y la sometió a un escrutinio visual que había dejado a la joven atemorizada y a la defensiva. Cuando le preguntó por fin quien era le respondió con desdén e irritación. Es que después de cinco minutos haciendo que se pusiese histérica iba a decirle quien era. Ni loca. Lo acabó descubriendo, pero también supo que no era una muchacha a la cual prejuzgar.

Y ahora ese hombre temible estaba en su pastelería. Le estaban dando ganas de echarle a patadas. Fernando se acercó a la barra, quitándose las gafas de sol, enseñando sus propias coderas.

\- Buenas tardes. Hola, hijo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, padre? No sueles venir por... estas zonas.- La referencia de Antonio a que no solía ir a dónde él vivía fue un punto añadido que sintió la necesidad de poner. Fernando enarcó una ceja, ante ese recibimiento.

\- ¿Café solo, Fernando?- preguntó Isabel más por cortesía que por tener ganas de tenerle allí. Además tenía pinta de gustarle el café amargo. Amargo, amargo... Puede que incluso con un poco de sal...

\- Mejor uno con leche.- Se sentó al lado de Antonio. Isabel maldijo por lo bajo y fue a prepararlo justo de espalda a Francis que miraba como de repente padre e hijo empezaban a discutir en susurros. Isabel dejó el café y se acercó a él.

\- Al pobre café le va a amargar que se lo beba Fernando.

\- ¿Ese es el padre de Antonio?- Francis miraba al hombre de 70 años como si le estuviese evaluando con la mirada. Isabel la reconoció. Era la misma mirada que Fernando le había dirigido a ella, solo que había una consistente diferencia entre uno y otro. Fernando amenazaba y manipulaba con su escrutinio, el de Francis estaba diseñado para seducir e incitar. Menos ese. Ese estaba intentando recopilar toda la información posible del hombre. Isabel asintió, sin saber si Francis la veía o no.- Eso explica muchas cosas de Antonio.

La discusión de los dos fue subiendo de nivel poco a poco, según iban quedando constantes las diferencias entre ambos. Fernando en un momento cogió del brazo a Antonio, como intentando llevárselo, Antonio se soltó con fuerza, irritado. Eso hizo que tanto Francis como Isabel se pusiesen en movimiento, Isabel acercándose a dónde estaban Fernando y Antonio y Francis levantándose. No conforme con eso, Fernando levantó la mano y antes de que los otros dos pudiesen hacer nada, golpeó a Antonio. El menor trastabilló hacia atrás, ayudado por Isabel. Francis corrió y se interpuso entre ellos. Toda la pastelería miraba estupefacta al empresario, que se sacudía la mano, como si hubiese golpeado algo desagradable.

\- Le recomiendo que se vaya de aquí ahora mismo, Fernando- dijo Francis, sorprendiéndose hasta a sí mismo por esa aparente valentía.

\- ¿Y quién lo manda?

\- Lo mando yo- se interpuso Isabel, con un rodillo de amasar en una mano y el delantal lleno de harina. Mostraba una mirada fría que resaltaba con sus vibrantes ojos verdes-. Fuera de mi pastelería. Y espero no volver a verle por aquí. La próxima vez no entrará.

\- Como si yo quisiese entrar en una tienducha así aposta.- Hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue.

Inmediatamente, Isabel levantó a Antonio de la barra y se lo llevó a la trastienda, seguidos de Francis, que temblaba en ese instante. Isabel abrió el congelador y sacó un par de hielos. Los envolvió en un trapo limpio y se lo puso en la cara de Antonio, que tenía lágrimas de rabia en los ojos y la parte donde su padre le había golpeado roja. Se le habían roto las gafas y todo.

\- ¿Me crees ahora cuando te digo que necesitas vacaciones?- Antonio asintió levemente.- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho para que te pusieses así?

\- Dijo que lo del matrimonio concertado era cosa de mi madre. No le creí ni por un segundo. Mi madre antes que vernos mal preferiría que Carlos y yo muriésemos solterones.

Francis seguía temblando mirando la escena, todavía procesando lo que había pasado en esa cafetería. Isabel le miró de reojo.

-¿Tan irritado estás, Francis? Estás temblando.

Sorprendido, Antonio le miró levemente, intentando averiguar si eso era cierto o no. La verdad es que le había asombrado ver como Francis, un casi perfecto desconocido que ni le debía nada y con el que hablaba de vez en cuando si coincidían en la pastelería de Isabel, se había interpuesto entre él y su padre. Y sin conocer a su padre.

Francis negó levemente con la cabeza.

-... Es que... Ese hombre... DABA MUCHO MIEDO. - Suspiró con fuerza, con los ojos como platos, señalando hacia afuera, temblando de la impresión aún.

Isabel dejó escapar una carcajada mientras Antonio suspiraba de golpe.

Y encima se había metido cagado de miedo. ¿De qué material estaba hecho ese francés?

No fue hasta llegar cuando se dio cuenta del destrozo en la cara que le había hecho su padre. Tenía parte de la cara hinchada y roja, parecía que se le había deformado. Y seguro que al día siguiente la saldría un moretón. Se miró en el espejo del baño, preocupado. Esa vez se había pasado. Y él también se había pasado por permitir que eso llegase a ocurrir. La única vez que su padre se había atrevido a intentar levantarle la mano fue una vez en la que Ofelia se puso entre ellos. Después de eso Fernando fue a pedirle perdón. Pero ya por ese entonces Antonio no era un niño y sabía de sobra que si su padre le estaba pidiendo perdón simplemente porque su madre le había obligado.

A pesar de mirarse fijamente continuamente, no podía deja de darse cuenta de que no veía casa nada. Su padre le había roto las gafas. La patilla derecha, para ser exactos. Eso demostraba lo que el mayor siempre había pretendido ocultar bajo su ambidextrismo: era zurdo. Para coger cosas que le lanzaban o para hacer algo cuando se le iba la olla siempre usaba la izquierda. Antonio se miró su mano izquierda, notando como un extraño sentimiento empezaba a crecer en su interior. Como de odio. Pero no iba dirigido a su padre ni mucho menos. Empezó a mirar mano hacia arriba. Miró fijamente el espejo, concretamente a la zona de su codo con sus parches de cuero.

Unos parches de cuero que había visto a dos personas más puestos. A su abuelo…

Y a su padre.

Se miró de nuevo la mejilla roja e irritada que destacaba visiblemente a pesar de lo moreno de su piel. El día que su padre le levantó la mano por primera vez no aceptó sus disculpas, y sin embargo ahora se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando que si le venía con una consistente excusa para justificar su comportamiento, no dudaría en disculparle sin miedo y sin ningún tipo de pega.

Cuando su padre le levantó la mano por primera vez, tenía 15 años. Fue cuando se acostó con una mujer por primera vez. Cuando empezaba a planear veranos conjuntos con sus amigos. Cuando tenía planes de irse a vivir a Barcelona, o valencia o Madrid. Lugares que podían ofrecerle oportunidades. Ahora mismo se estaba viendo encerrado en un pueblo que le quedaba pequeño.

Con 33 años. Sin mujer ni hijos ni planes de futuro. Nunca había ido más allá de Santander. Ni siquiera en vacaciones.

Ese pensamiento fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se miró de nuevo la mejilla roja e irritada en el espejo y notó como le empezaba a hervir la sangre y a sentirse más impulsivo que usualmente. En esos 18 años su padre había conseguido amedrentarlo poco a poco hasta que a los 33 no sabía nada de sí mismo…

De lo siguiente que tuvo conciencia era que su chaqueta estaba hecha jirones, así como sus camisas almidonadas y sus pantalones de pana y de lana. La mano le dolía mucho por haber golpeado a todos los espejos que había en su casa hasta hacerlos añicos. A su alrededor todo era desorden y caos. Y cuando Antonio rajó el último pantalón de pana que tenía entonces se sintió satisfecho. Ahora lo que había en su exterior era tan caótico como lo que había en su interior.

Y sabía cuál era el siguiente paso. No le gustaba lo que veía a su alrededor, así que a lo mejor lo que también tenía que cambiar era su interior…

* * *

Person x_: Como puedes ver, Toño en este fic es un poco más timidillo de lo habitual. Quería hacerle con esa impresión de que si oye hablar de algo de sexo se ponía histérico. Me parecía mono._

_Miruru: Ofelia debería estar puesta en un pedestal. Es una SANTA. De verdad. Los títulos: suelen venirme cogiendo una palabra relacionada con algo que pasa. Muchas veces no es ni lo importante, pero acaba pegando. :3 Cosas que tiene una._

_Rea-Kafka: Shy!Toño es lo mejor ese el pan de molde. Lo cree para este fic y ese entonces me ha estado siguieno en otros fics, el roles y en cosas aleatorias. El mundo necesita más Shy!Toño. Y más Isabel. Isabel es la voz de la razón de Antonio._

_FanFiker-FanFinal: Me encanta que haya gente GrammarNazi. Sin nosotros seríamos un conglomerao e gente que hablar raro. Los dedazos, obrecitos mios son errores que se me escapan. No porque no los sepa, sino porque no me doy cuenta porque suelo actualizar deprisa y corriendo. Soy asi de masoquista. Luego releo lo publicado y me saltan todos a la cara. Como te dije en twitter suelo publiar cada mes o así. Esta vez se me ha psao, por los motivos explicados arriba. _

_Lampha: Me gusta sentar primero una base y de ahí esarrollar. Si no siento que mis fics quean cojos. Y no me gustan los fics cojos. xDDD. Ricaro es el amante de Ofelia. Los motivos or los cuales Ofelia y Fernando no se han separado es porque ni ella quiere tener ese lío on la enfermeda encima y Fernano sabe que no le conviene. Es complicado. He conocido a gente así, que a pesar de estar todo acabado refieren estar en un statu quo. _

_Reviews?_


	4. Capítulo 4

_Muchas gracias por los Reviews que he recibido. Por favor no dejéis de comentar. Después de casi tres años sin un LongFic me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones. Se aprecian más de lo que creéis._

_Es un poquito más cortito de lo habitual, pero prometo que en dos semanitas postearé muevo capítulo como resarcimiento. Si miento que me duela más la espalda._

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece y blah blah blah._

* * *

Cambios

Isabel estaba preocupada. Desde el día que Fernando se había personado en su tienda con el único propósito de golpearle, no había vuelto a ver personalmente a Antonio. Estuvo preguntando por el instituto y le dijeron que se había tomado la baja por depresión. Las causas no se las dijeron y, teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes con los que contaba la joven tampoco se desvivió por conocerlos.

Ese mismo día cerró un rato por la tarde solo y exclusivamente para ir a ver a Antonio en su casa. Si había tomado una baja por depresión, ¿por qué no la había avisado?. Llamó al timbre y allí no apareció nadie. Nadie le contestó ni nada.

Era normal que estuviese a punto de tirar la puerta abajo.

Y por última instancia decidió llamarle al móvil. Sabía que lo más probable era que no tuviese ningún resultado. Antonio era un despegado del móvil y Gilbo tenía la teoría de que lo llevaba solo por compensar el peso de las llaves en el otro bolsillo. La sorpresa la llenó cuando oyó el quedo tono de Antonio al otro lado de la línea.

-¿¡En qué coño estabas pensando para cogerte una baja por depresión sin avisarme!?

El castaño tartamudeó por la otra línea.

-P-pero si fuiste tú la que me dijiste que pidiese unas vacaciones…

-Si, pero avisándome, leñe. Que pareces nuevo.

Antonio, aunque sabía que la chica no podía verle, enarcó una ceja con lentitud. Isabel suspiró lentamente intentando tranquilizarse. Tenía gente en la tienda y sabía que estaban mirando ya con extrañeza la puerta que daba a la trastienda a causa de los gritos.

-Bueno… ¿me vas a decir adónde te has ido? Porque en tu casa nadie me abre la puerta…

-Pues verás… No te lo voy a decir.

Se hizo el silencio en la conversación.

-¿Beth?

-Estoy todavía asimilando el desdén que me acabas de hacer por no compartir conmigo tu destino vacacional…

-No es desdén. Estoy… digamos relajándome. No quiero que porque lo hayan oído por refilón o porque están escuchando la línea mañana aparezca aquí Carlos para llevarme de vuelta a casa.

-Capaz.

-De él y de mi padre ya me lo creo todo.

-Bueno, ¿y cuándo está prevista tu vuelta?

-En una semana me tienes allí zascandileando.

Isabel, más tranquila después de esa información le deseó buen viaje y que lo disfrutara. Antonio, mientras colgaba el móvil, miraba el edificio frente a él. Se dio ánimos a sí mismo y entró con paso firme.

En Serranillas, Isabel transmitió las noticias a Gilbo y a Francis en un momento en el que casualmente coincidieron los dos tomando un café. Gilbo dijo que ya era hora que se decidiese a hacer algo interesante con su vida.

Al francés le sorprendió ese repentino cambio de vida. No le había afectado sus comentarios, de hecho se había mantenido firme en sus convicciones mientras le decía, de forma muy escueta, por supuesto, que se fuese un poco a tomar por saco. Eso lo más fino.

Era extraño, pero ese hombre le había llamado la atención desde que casi le atropelló con su destartalada bicicleta cuando iba inocentemente corriendo a primera hora de la mañana. Le pareció curioso por la forma en que vestía y sin embargo como rehuía su mirada. Como un animalillo asustado. Sin embargo, cuando alzó sus ojos verdes para poder decirle a la cara su nombre, fue sorprendente la entereza y la pasión que parecía esconder esa chaqueta de lana con coderas de cuero y esas gafas de culo de vaso que lo que más hacían era esconder esas orbes desafiantes de un mundo esperando por descubrirlas.

Isabel le había jurado y perjurado que era heterosexual. De hecho, le dijo que el día que casi chocó con él con la bicicleta hacía poco que lo había dejado con una chica a la que iba a pedir que se fuese a vivir con él. Y además le había dicho que era caballeroso y reservado con las mujeres. No era de esos que pilla cacho en una discoteca y en seguida se llevaba a la mujer de turno a un baño con olor y aspecto quejumbroso. Francis podía decir que sí era uno de esos. Y por la forma de reaccionar de Antonio, podía asegurar que había algo explosivo dentro de él. Algo inflamable que se negaba a permanecer oculto bajo esa fachada de profesor obsoleto que el castaño mostraba al mundo como si le diese miedo a enseñar otra cosa.

Caminó hacia la tienda, con un vaso de cartón en la mano, procurando no quemarse con el caliente líquido que guardaba en su interior. Se había mudado a ese pueblo por la aparente tranquilidad que parecía recubrirla con un manto tenue e invisible al ojo humano. Desde su lujoso apartamento en París había visto la historia de ese pueblo, un pueblo tranquilo. Uno en el que podría empezar de nuevo y con una perspectiva nueva de vida. Era un lugar donde era imposible que alguien le conociera. Era imposible que nadie le pidiera explicaciones por algo que no sabían qué había ocurrido.

Francis sabía que él no había hecho nada malo. De hecho había hecho la mejor obra de su vida. Pero había gente que no pensaba lo mismo. Y fue precisamente aquella gente la que más dispuesta estaba a hacerle daño. Sobre todo metiéndose en algo que ni siquiera les concernía y en la que nadie les había pedido que se metiese.

Huyó a España, no por miedo, por razón.

Y abrió una tienda de lencería porque le gustaba, no por huir.

No se engañaba a sí mismo: engañaba a los demás, simplemente.

Eso no era un delito a no ser que sacase dinero de ello. Y Francis podía asegurar que con esa mentira no hacía daño a nadie, de hecho les ayudaba a seguir adelante. Y a sí mismo también.

Abrió la tienda después de comer y miró a su alrededor con una medio sonrisa que iba entre la satisfacción y la melancolía. Eso no habría sido posible sin esas personas que se empeñaban en decir que la culpa era de él. Eso no habría sido posible sin esos metomentodo criticones.

Su rutina no variaba mucho. Se despertaba temprano y tomaba una fruta, dejando la cafetera haciendo café para cuando volviese. Se vestía, salía a correr y regresaba a casa para ducharse y desayunar tostadas y un café cargado. A las 10 menos 5 estaba abriendo la tienda de lencería. Estaba allí hasta las 2. Comía y a las 3 iba a la pastelería de Isabel a tomar un café y hablar con ella. Era una mujer amable y con la cabeza en su sitio que no se dejaba amedrentar por su despampanante belleza… ¿qué? Era francés, si no admitía que era increíblemente guapo, ¿quién lo haría en España? Se había enfrentado a mucho prejuicios, simplemente por el hecho de que era un francés que tenía pinta de pervertido, según algunas viejas pellejas que estaban realmente necesitadas de cariño y de algo menos inocente, y que iba a un pequeño pueblo en mitad de Cantabria a vender lencería. No solo lencería normal: lencería erótica, tanto masculina como femenina.

Francis se apostaba su cabeza a que si sólo hubiese vendido lencería erótica o lencería a secas femenina ninguno le habría criticado. El escándalo sabría que llegaría cuando los más conservadores viesen que vendía también lencería erótica para hombres. Amigo: es que éramos muy modernos en España hasta que nos tocaban la homosexualidad~.

Tras cerrar la tienda a las 8, Francis cenaba algo ligero y se iba a la pastelería a tomar algo de postre. Era un caprichito que se daba. Total, el fin de semana entre ejercicio y ejercicio seguro que lo quemaba.

Era curiosa la cantidad de gente que iba a la discoteca "Toguay", a pesar de su patético nombre. En el pueblo desde 1982, había sufrido la cercana movida viguesa, y a había vivido de ello, eligiendo así su nombre. Era algo que hoy en día nadie diría. Como superguay. O guay del Paraguay.

Aún así Francis tenía que admitir que aunque el nombre no se había adaptado a los nuevos tiempos, el interior sí. El dueño, que según le habían comentado era un inglés arrogante que la había heredado de su padre, contrataba a buenos pinchadiscos, gogós y bailarines. También había mantenido hasta lo máximo que había podido a los primeros camareros que habían estado en la discoteca desde su creación. Más de uno renunció por los problemas que habían tenido debido a la cantidad de ruido al que habían sometido a sus oídos y a sus inocentes tímpanos.

Venía gente de todas las edades, desde mayores cerca de los 40 hasta jóvenes que fingían que tenían los 18 y se notaba a la legua que no llegaban ni a los 15. Sin embargo, al ser una zona tranquila nadie se metía con nadie. Y Francis ya se había ligado a dos buenorras de veintitantos, cercano a sus 34 años de edad. Lo sabía. Sabía que no los aparentaba, pero agradecía haber heredado de su madre su capacidad y parecer más joven de lo que en realidad era.

Se dirigió a la discoteca, centrado en lo que iba a hacer esa noche. Era una sesión de discoteca un tanto rara. Isabel se la describió. En esa sesión la gente se llevaba una máscara y así nadie pediría explicaciones a nadie. Ahí entraba en juego una serie de reglas. La primera: Si reconoces a alguien, respeta su anonimato en la calle. La segunda: No se piden explicaciones fuera de lo que pasa ahí dentro. Y la tercera: todo lo que pasa en "Toguay" se queda dentro.

Era algo así como sesión de citas eróticas clandestinas. Y como todos sabían a lo que iban, se prohibía la entrada a menores de 25 años. Francis entendía su sufrimiento. Si el fuese un tío de 23 años más díscolo que muchos de 30 estaría irritado porque no le dejaban entrar.

Para ser un pueblo bastante arraigado en costumbres, era un poco libertino y dispuesto saltarse las convenciones sociales en cuanto las viejas pellejas se escondían en sus casas.

Francis entró sin dificultad y se puso su máscara negra. Conjuntaba con su camisa blanca sin corbata y sus pantalones negros a rayas. Se había puesto una coleta en su brillante pelo rubio y o había escondido tras una peluca negra de más o menos la misma longitud de su pelo real.

Nada más entrar se encontró con lo que se había imaginado y no había llegado a creer aún así. Eso tenía más cariz de bacanal que de fiesta discotequera típica de esa edad. Y en cierto modo le encantaba que así fuese. Las mujeres que allí había se dedicaban a mirarle entre sus máscaras con coquetería en vez de ir a por él a saco, como se haría en otras fiestas. En esa fiesta, aun la música seguía siendo la misma, el ambiente era muy distinto.

Se dirigía a la barra a pedir algo de beber cuando vio en ella a alguien que le llamó la atención. Iba vestido completamente de negro, con un look muy tipo bailarín de tango. Tenía unos pantalones negros algo ajustados y de cintura alta que le apretaba parte de su vientre. Si era por necesidad o simplemente por estética no sabría decirlo, puesto que le quedaba bien de todas formas. La camisa era tipo pirata, con mangas anchas y cómodas. Su antifaz también era negro, y contrastaba muy bien con piel increíblemente morena, incluso en ese ambiente de luces vibrantes y de colores epilépticos se podía apreciar el satinado tono de su piel. Pidió un vino tinto, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a ese hombre. No podía ver sus ojos, pero seguro que tenía también un tono cautivador. Miel o grises.

Puesto que estaba obvio que ya había visto a su presa de la noche, llamó al camarero y le dijo que invitase a ese hombre misterioso a un vino de la misma marca que el suyo de su parte. Esperó con paciencia a que le llegase. En cuanto lo hizo el chico se mostró sorprendido. Típica reacción: "Yo no he pedido esto". En cuanto el camarero le señaló, diciéndole al hombre quien había sido, Francis alzó su copa con suavidad y brindó a su salud, mirándole con descaro con esos ojos azules que Dios le había dado.

Dios era un hombre muy sabio…

Tan sabio que hizo que ese hombre se levantase de su asiento con lentitud, con la copa recibida en su mano y se dirigiese hacia él con paso felino casi. Francis pensó que estaba ante un auténtico as de la seducción. No fue hasta que se sentó a su lado que fue cuando notó que ese hombre a su lado con cuerpo de infarto y andar gatuno estaba temblando. Frío no hacía. Eran nervios. Le sonrió con complicidad, esperando que eso le hiciese tranquilizarse un poco. No mordía. Al menos en el mal sentido.

Levantó su copa, ofreciendo un brindis. El extraño lo aceptó con un alzamiento de la copa y sorbiendo con suavidad, como si tuviese miedo de beber demasiado rápido y que se le subiese a la cabeza. Francis sonrió de nuevo. Él quería que se le subiese todo a la cabeza. Hasta la locura quería que se le subiese a la cabeza.

Daba la sensación de que el desconocido no tenía muchas ganas de hablar asi que se le arrimó un poco, para dejar sus labios cerca de su oreja.

-¿Bailas?

El otro asintió, dejando la copa en la barra y cogiendo de la mano al francés. Éste se mostró sorprendido ante la iniciativa que ese hombre mostraba. La mano que le sostenía y le llevaba al centro de la pista ya no parecía temblorosa, sino que estaba firme y le guiaba dónde ella quería. Cuando empezaron a bailar una de las típicas canciones que es mejor bailar pegados para notar la piel del desconocido y el placer que ese mero contacto provocaba, Francis se descubrió a sí mismo deseando a ese hombre que ahora le guiaba más de lo que había deseado nunca a nadie. Y no se quedó quieto, por supuesto que no. Le rodeó con sus brazos con firmeza y posesividad, recuperando cierta parte del control.

No le extrañó cuando después de esa canción bailaron otra aún más desenfrenada. No le molestaba bailar con él. Era como si un volcán se hubiese instalado entre esos dos hombres y les atrajese con desenfreno. Estaban sudando y no solo por bailar. Francis llevaba rato notando en algo más que en su ansia interior el deseo que se había despertado por esa extraña criatura frente a él. Y desde hacía menos rato podía ver que tampoco su compañero estaba tranquilo frente a él. Jadeó en una canción muy movida y decidió que no aguantaba más. Se inclinó en su oído como había hecho antes, dejando la boca tersa del desconocido en su propio oído. Antes de poder proponerle nada, oyó una voz ronca que le hablaba temblorosa:

-Sí a todo. Vamos adentro.

Y entonces, solo entonces pudo ver el tono de ojos de ese moreno frente a él.

Verdes.

De un verde que hacía brillar toda la estancia.

No fue capaz de relacionarlos con alguna cara, tal era la lujuria que llevaba en sus venas. Simplemente, guió al hombre hacia dentro, la sala habilitada para eso. Y la oscuridad engulló a ambos.

* * *

_Akamowo: A veces me da la sensación de que no describo mucho. Mi forma de escribir es ligera. No me gusta meter descripciones densas. Me gusta que cada uno imagine como quira pero siguiendo unas pautas. Gracias por el revi! Aunque sean escasos los mensajes de apoyo siempre se agradecen. _

_Miruru: Está bien eso de releer algo que ya has leído e ir descubriendo matices. A mi con tus fics me pasa. Pêro claro: hablamos de que es la diosa del Frain. No soy digna de tanta alabanza *kneels * okay ya paro._

_Rea-Kafka: Shy!Toño no está. Shy!Toño se fue. Shy!Toño se escapa de vacaciones~~~~ xDDDDDD A mi me da miedo de lo que lío la trama acabe peor que Lost. Espero que no..._

_Fujisaki Vargas: Un día exploto por los halagos que me dejáis en estos reviews. Fernando... tiene sus cosas. Ya lo veréis. Ofelia, como he dicho se merece un pedestal. Es adorable. Antonio sí es tímido, pero no tonto ni cobarde. Y tampoco le falta carácter. Come on. Es Antonio. Es España. España sin carácter es como Francia sin frases floridas y románticas. Nunca... xDDD_

_Reviews?_


	5. Capítulo 5

_¡Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me ha sucedido un cúmulo de circunstancias que han cambiado totalmente mi tiempo libre y como dispongo de él. Digamos que ahora mismo estoy publicando y en mi país son las 7:32 de la mañana y a las 8 me voy a mi trabajo._

_Otra cosa. Sé que agradezco los reviews y todo, pero por favor: si lo único que vais a hacer al comentar es EXIGIRME que actualice YA YA YA, me temo que una de dos: o bloqueo los reviews anónimos, o dejo de publicar en fanfiction. Porque no ayuda pensar que estás ocupada, que tienes que hacer mil cosas y que venga una persona y piense que diciendo todo el rato lo mucho que te va a matar porque no publicas no ayuda. Ni mucho menos. Siendo como soy yo cada vez que leo un review de ése estilo se me quitan todas las ganas de publicar._

_En fin, aun así graccias por los que me sigáis leyendo por la santa paciencia que estáis demostrando. Yo personalmente no sé si la tendría._

_Besitos y hasta el próximo capítulo._

* * *

Como cada mañana, Isabel aprovechaba uno de esos pocos momentos de quietud que tenía entre la llegada de las viejas pellejas a comprar y la avalancha de niños exigiendo la merienda. En esa ocasión lo aprovechó para hacer algún pastel especial, encargado. Tenía mientras tanto al chico que había contratado dirigiendo la tienda. Ella se centraba en organizar lo de dentro mientras los pasteles encargados se horneaban.

Aunque no lo pareciese por lo bien que se le daba tratar con la gente, a Isabel le encantaba tener ese tipo de momentos para ella. Normalmente los dedicaba a adelantar ese tipo de encargos que podían fácilmente destrozar la organización de toda la mañana. Pero a ella le encantaba complicarse la vida. Y las veces que le salía mal y conseguía solucionar cualquier contratiempo que se ponía frente a ella, se sentía llena de vida y de libertad y capaz de hacer todo. Algo así como la mujer maravilla. Le encantaba.

En ese momento moldeaba una serie de bollitos que luego rellenaría con crema. Era uno de los postres más complejos que hacía y sin duda alguna uno de los que mejor le quedaban. Sabía controlar la cantidad exacta de crema que había en cada uno y la cantidad de aromatizantes o de azúcar glasé que tenía que poner. Le encantaba jugar con las cantidades, tantear y experimentar con ellas le hacía tener más libertad para elaborar nuevos postres.

En ello andaba, investigando como juntar la crema y el chocolate a la vez en un pepito cuando su subalterno le llamó.

-Isabel, afuera hay un hombre que insiste que te conoce.

-¿Cómo es?

-Castaño, ojos verdes, moreno…- tuvo que esquivar a Isabel antes de terminar la frase, porque la chica ya había salido corriendo de la trastienda a buscar a la persona que en teoría le estaba esperando fuera. Se paró en seco en cuanto le vio al otro lado de la barra.

Efectivamente, era Antonio, tal y como había prometido allí estaba.

O por lo menos eso creía.

No estaba vestido como normalmente, de hecho, había pasado de la chaqueta con coderas horrendas y de los pantalones de pana. En su lugar ahora llevaba una camisa blanca bastante favorecedora, desabrochada en el cuello y un botón siguiente con algo de descaro. Los pantalones vaqueros negros le sentaban como un guante, e Isabel se tuvo que contener para no mirar como se le enmarcaban ciertos atributos masculinos que Isabel no sospechaba ni que el español tuviese. Tampoco llevaba las horrendas gafas de culo de vaso. No llevaba ninguna gafa. Y sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca, acentuados por la sonrisa tímida que el joven mostraba. Levantó los brazos, con dejadez.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó con impaciencia, esperando un veredicto, tanto favorable como negativo. Se encomendaba a ella que seguro que tenía el triple de gusto de él. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando a las lentillas, de hecho estaba loco por volver a casa y ponerse las gafas nuevas, más discretas que las que llevaba.

Isabel le miró estupefacta, intentando todavía recopilar información suficiente para poder reaccionar.

-¡Pero bueno!- salió de la barra, dirigiéndose a él para darle un abrazo, emocionada por su regreso. Le mira separando un poco los brazos. –Bueno, bueno, bueno. Veo que seguiste algunos consejos. Las vacaciones te han sentado de miedo.

Antonio sonrió agradecido.

-Aún así estoy deseando quitarme las lentillas. Es la quinta vez que las llevo y aún me cuesta.

-Sí, la verdad es que tienes los ojos un poco rojos. ¿Estás seguro de que esas lentillas son buenas para ti?

Como respuesta solo recibió un carraspeo algo turbado y un mini sonrojo que no supo ni identificar.

-Son buenas. Bueno, ¿qué me cuentas tú? ¿Algo interesante por aquí? – Yendo hacia la barra para beber café. Isabel fue a la parte de atrás de la barra, dispuesta a servirle café.

-Poca cosa. Las viejas siguen resistiéndose a aceptar que haya una tienda de lencería fina, aunque Juliana me ha dicho que se compró el otro día un corsé con liguero y que su marido se puso como loco en cuanto la vio con eso puesto.- riendo. Antonio la miró escandalizado, aún sin comprender como había soltado esa cosa tan indecorosa. Isabel suspiró.- Veo que sigues siendo tan escandaloso como siempre.

Antonio miró al suelo.

-Estoy intentando cambiar para bien. El otro día cuando mi padre me pegó me di cuenta que no debía pasarle ninguna más por el estilo, y que si lo hacía merecía todo lo que me pasase a partir de entonces.- cogió entonces el café que Isabel le ofreció.- mi padre nunca ha sido un hombre tolerante. Y parece que está deseando que yo tampoco lo sea. No llevo muy bien ese tipo de presiones, ¿sabes?

Se sentó Isabel a su lado, echando medio de azúcar a su café.

-Lo sé. Por eso me sorprendió que no saltases en cuanto te levantó la mano. Te he visto ponerte hecho un energúmeno por mucho menos. Por ejemplo con el pobre Francis. Aunque debo decir que a él le gustó ese arrebato de pasión.

Anonio levantó la mirada, entre cohibido y curioso.

-¿Qué le gustó? ¿Le gustó que le respondiese mal sin conocerle? ¿Ese tío es masoca o qué?

Un encogimiento de hombros fue la única expresividad que Antonio vio a Beth hacer al respecto. Y lo único que pudo sentir eran dudas y más dudas al respecto sobre la relación con el francés. En serio, ¿qué era lo que ese hombre tenía en la cabeza?

Sólo Francis podía saberlo.

Y en ese momento se encontraba en su tienda recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Sabía a lo que iba en cuanto entró en ese lugar, lo que, obviamente, no se esperaba es que lo que ocurriese en la discoteca le marcase hasta el punto de plantearse seriamente el ir a la discoteca todos los días del fin de semana para ir exclusivamente a buscar a ese hombre de mirada verde. Solo con recordar la tremenda sesión que tuvieron en la sala oscura le revolvía todo lo sexual que tenía dentro y que le hacía ser lo que era. Y eso que no habían llegado al final: el hombre se le escurrió entre los dedos después una sesión de ardientes besos en un rincón y roces y manoseos. Le había costado mantener el ritmo y el aguante que normalmente había tenido. No quería ni imagina que habría pasado si se hubiese metido en su interior o si el ojiverde hubiese sido el que se metiese.

¿Cómo era posible? Después de todo lo que le había pasado cuando vivía en París. No había sido un aprovechado de las mujeres, pero, obviamente, tampoco no se había quedado quieto. Y no solo con mujeres, pero

Había perdido la cuenta de cantidad de personas a las que había dejado satisfechas una noche. Más de cincuenta mujeres tranquilamente y una treintena de hombres. Eso antes de que…

El sonido de la campana anunciando la entrada de un cliente le despertó de su ensoñación. Miró a la puerta rápidamente y le sonrió a la recién llegada. Era Isabel, por suerte. Se relajó un poco.

-Hola, Beth. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La castaña sonrió con una enigmática y atractiva sonrisa, empezó a cotillear alrededor.

-Simplemente quería ver si habías traído algo nuevo.

Comenzó a mirar sus libros de cuentas, mirando a ver cuál fue la última vez que la joven vino a su tienda.

-Isa, desde el viernes pasado no me ha dado tiempo a que venga el pedido nuevo. Ya sabes que muchas cosas las pido en grandes almacenes de China o de Estados Unidos. Solo lo más caro viene de Francia o de aquí, de España.

Una mirada de desilusión apareció cuando Isabel oyó esas palabras, soltando un picardías con poquísima tela pero muy bien colocada.

-Qué pena.

-Ya sabes que si viene algo nuevo te avisaría en seguida- añadió Francis, haciendo unas pequeñas anotaciones en ese día.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que me apetecía ver si tenías algo nuevo con lo que poder entretenerme- cotilleando entre los consoladores y vibradores con curiosidad e interés.

-No vendo Gilbertos- insinuó el francés con malicia. Isabel tuvo la gran decencia de poner roja como la grana antes de coger con fuerza una bola china y hacer ademán de lanzársela. Francis se agachó tras el mostrador por si se la lanzaba.- ¡Si la tiras la tienes que pagar!- Isabel rió ante eso y dejó la bola china en su estuche. Francis se levantó con la dignidad que le quedaba y se estiró la camisa con aire de pijo insoportable.

\- También he venido para darte una noticia.

-¿Estás embarazada o algo así?- Se encogió ante la mirada de asesinato que la pastelera le envió.- me callo. Contínua, s'il te plait.

Isabel suspiró con fuerza y se apoyó en el mostrador con cara traviesa:

-Antonio ha vuelto de sus vacaciones.

Francis la miró sorprendida.

-¿Ha vuelto? ¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé, pero hace 10 minutos que ha salido de mi tienda. Resulta que se fue a Madrid a despejarse un poco. Nunca ha ido más allá de Santander y le apetecía ver un poco España. Tenía cierta afición por Madrid, asi que allí fue.

-¿Y qué tal?

Isabel se fue alejando del mostrador con esa sonrisa maquiavélica y retorcida que había traído cuando entró a la tienda.

-Para saber qué tal yo creo que tendrías que verle.

Como respuesta solo recibió una mueca.

-Perfecto. Sin duda lo haré cuando intente atropellarme de nuevo o cuando defienda su look Kevin Kline.

Esas sonrisa siguió a Isabel hasta la puerta.

-Va a ir esta tarde a la pastelería. Por si te apetece pasarte.

-Lo haré, pero porque es lo que hago todos los días no por eso.

Se abrió la puerta antes de que Isabel la abriese y entró una joven morena con coletas. Isabel sujetó la puerta y le guiñó un ojo a Francis mientras decía:

-Resulta curioso entonces que durante esta semana hayas ido solo dos veces…

Francis tuvo enormes ganas de matarla mientras salía del local con a risa siguiéndola de forma elegante. Se forzó a centrarse. Miró al mostrador y levantó la mirada a la chica frente a él. No tendría más de 20 años y parecía entre segura y nerviosa. Tenía un macuto en la mano y miró fijamente al francés.

-¿Necesita que la ayude en algo señorita?

La joven le miró con más firmeza que antes.

-Sí.- Puso de golpe el macuto sobre el mostrador y enseñó a Francis un contenido consistente. Dinero. Billetes y billetes amontonados separados en fajos. El rubio puso los ojos como platos al ver eso y aún con esa cara volvió a mirar a la chica frente a él.- Quiero que me devuelva el local de mis abuelos.

-En serio. Hace unas semanas tuve que soportar a Antonio estando por el estilo que tú.- comentó Isabel sirviéndole a Francis el café cortado que había suplicado en cuanto se dejó derrumbar en la barra al llegar allí.

-¿A él se le había aparecido la nieta de los antiguos dueños del local diciendo que quería que le devolviese el sitio con una suma de dinero escandalosamente exagerada?

-No… a él su padre le estaba diciendo que era hora de que se casase y le obligaba a elegir una de las chicas que él había preseleccionado por ser hija de un empresario con el que se podría fusionar.- notó como el francés medio levantaba la cabeza, curioso.- Sí, el mismo padre que le golpeó. De hecho, creo que le golpeó porque no quería ir a conocer a una.

Dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza.

-…Aún así lo mío es peor.

Isabel suspiró y le dejó el café delante, yendo a atender a las mujeres casadas que siempre iban allí a cotillear cosas de Francis y a la vez mirarle con descaro. Hoy él pasaba de esas futuras viejas brujas. Porque parecía que estuviesen entrenando para eso.

-Isabel…- llamó mientras echaba la bolsita de azúcar con desgana y empezaba a dar vuelta a su café cortado casi de forma casual, sin levantar la cabeza de la barra. Se oyó la puerta de la pastelería abrirse y cerrarse.- ¿me puedes traer una pajita?

Si hubiese estado más consciente se habría dado de que de repente las mujeres dejaban de mirarle y cuchichear para fijarse en la puerta. Isabel le dejó la pajita el cortado y se dirigió a la máquina de café.

-¿Con leche?

Alguien se sentó a su lado, pero no le dio importancia hasta que oyó una voz conocida, menos severa de lo habitual, pero con el mismo tono que ponía siempre y que le había llamado la atención a Francis. Levantó la mirada y pronto, al relacionar la voz con la nueva vestimenta de Antonio se levantó todo el cuerpo. Antonio le sonrió amablemente viendo como el rubio reaccionaba ante su nuevo look.

Es que estaba espectacular. Había dejado de lado las gafas de pasta y culo de vaso y ahora llevaba unas con montura negra más discretas que en vez de ocultar sus ojos los enseñaba al mundo. Se había deshecho de sus pantalones de pana y sus horribles chaquetas y ahora dejaba al aire su cuello moreno y dejaba entrever… ¿músculos?

-Me miras como si fuese un alien o algo así.

El otro, atontado, agitó la cabeza antes de poder tener una reacción más decente.

-Me ha sorprendido. No esperaba que te fueses de vacaciones y de repente volvieses con un look más…

-¿Patético, vulgar, normalucho?

-Creo que la palabra que Francis busca es favorecedor.- el rubio asintió como tonto, hasta darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Para entonces Antonio miraba con pudor su café y algo sonrojado. Francis lanzó una mirada asesina a Isabel, que se hizo la loca buscando otro sobre de azúcar para Antonio.- Creo que al final no vas a usar la pajita, ¿verdad, Francis?

De haber podido la habría acuchillado. Cruel y dulcemente. Era lo mejor. Hacerlo todo de forma cruel y dulce. Pero con gore y destrucción. O, sí.

-¿a qué ha venido este cambio? ¿Tuvo que ver con lo que te dije el primer día que hablé contigo sin pensar que me querías atropellar?

Antonio movió la cucharilla de su café, pensativo.

-En cierto modo. Siempre había pensado que eso solucionaría un par de problemas. Pero en cuanto me dijiste la verdad sobre mi look empecé a pensar un poco. A reflexionar. El ver que mi padre también llevaba ese tipo de coderas terminó de convencerme de que ese no era el camino que quería seguir.

-Vaya…

Recibió una mirada sorprendida por esa respuesta.

-¿Vaya?

-Sí.- Francis se giró un poco para verle mejor.- No es agradable pensar que no quieres parecerte a tu padre y que eso te motive a cambiar la forma en que ves tu vida.

-Es un motivo más. Podría haber tomado esa decisión cuando me dejó Raquel por ese motivo. Pero decidí seguir con lo mío porque pensé que así estaba bien. No quiero…- Había estado a punto de decir que no quería que su madre muriese viéndole ser una versión mala de su padre. No creía que tuviese la suficiente confianza con Francis como para decirle que su madre estaba muy enferma y empeorando.- no quiero ese futuro.- Lanzó una sonrisa forzada que sabía que al francés convencería. No así a Isabel, que enarcó una ceja mirándole con inquina. Antonio la ignoró. A ella luego se lo explicaría, pero a Francis aún no tenía por qué hacerlo. Si con el tiempo resultaba que se llevaba mejor con él, pues ya se ocuparía de contárselo.

Por su parte, el francés se había enterado más de lo que parecía. Había visto esa sonrisa forzada y no le había gustado nada. No había visto nunca sonreír genuinamente al español, pero de alguna forma supo que esa no era la sonrisa auténtica que podía llegar a mostrar. No le lo podía reprochar. Él sólo era un conocido.

No era amigo siquera. ¿Por qué tendría el español que darle explicaciones?

¿Y por qué a él le molestaba tanto que no lo hiciese?

Carlos no podía decir que su vida fuese un lecho de rosas. Bueno sí. Podía decirlo. Pero en realidad un lecho de espinas con alguna que otra rosa por ahí. Rosas hermosas, pero escasas. Como su madre: la flor más hermosa de su vida llena de espinas. Y estaba siendo consumida por una de esas espinas. Lenta y, a veces, imperceptiblemente, pero también de forma inexorable. Esa enfermedad que la estaba matando estaba haciendo también que su familia se fuera poco a poco al garete. Que su padre se comportase aun más como un ogro y menos como un empresario.

Una cosa cabía decir: Carlos admiraba a su padre. Le parecía un hombre a quien la vida le había dado oportunidades y había sabido aprovecharlas. Sabía que le dolía que no hubiese sido su primogénito el que siguiese sus pasos y aun asi, después de tantos años pretendía seguir intentando inculcárselos a la fuerza, a pesar de que a Antonio se le veía a la legua que por ahí no iba a pasar.

Y no estaba pasando. Hace dos semanas su padre volvió de un paseo con la muñeca esguinzada y diciendo que su hijo mayor era un mezquino desagradecido.

Carlos no tuvo que preguntar mucho para saber que había pasado. Tenían cena con los De Gracía. Su hija, de ventidós años venía con ellos. Era obvio a dónde quería llegar su padre. Por eso no le dijo a su madre nada de lo que había pasado. Era mejor que no supiese nada.

Esa noche, en la cena, decidió hacer olvidar a su padre lo ocurrido con Antonio. ¿Cómo? Fácil. Se acercó galante a la joven Elena y empezó a tantearla con halagos y muestras estratégicas de afecto. Carlos era un abogado y tenía también algo de empresario. Sabía fingir muy bien ciertas cosas si eran para su propio beneficio. Y cuando vio a su padre mirándole satisfecho mientras llevaba a Elena afuera, al jardín, con un leve toque en la mitad de su espalda supo que estaba consiguiendo tu objetivo: añadir una espina más a ese lecho que era su vida.

Por eso, cada cierto tiempo, necesitaba despejarse. Al día siguiente, tras dejar a la joven Elena durmiendo en la cama se levantó y se puso un pantalón de traje, una camisa y la chaqueta. Hacía algo de fresco, pero no le importaba. Así, en el fresco matutino de Serranillas de Guardamar, se despertaría.

Era uno de los pocos momentos en el que se permitía algo de pensamiento propio para sí mismo. Como por ejemplo que tal iría cambiar algunos muebles heredados de sus padres que tenía en su piso por unos nuevos y modernos, más acorde con su estilo.

Carlos tenía claro que él no era ni su madre, ni su padre. Sabía que no tenía que seguir el mismo camino que ellos tomaron en su día. Pero la nueva costumbre de su padre de obcecarse por intentar casar a un hijo con la rica heredera de turno parecía que se iba a convertir en su verdadera agonía. La obvia negativa de Antonio le dejaba a él como única esperanza de su padre. Y pensándolo bien, ¿qué más daba si se liaba o se casaba con la heredera que más le apeteciese? Después de todo no tenía ninguna relación estable ni previsiones de tenerla. Eran ya 28 años. No le vendría mal una mujer a la que pudiese mimar, aunque no fuese la mujer que más esperaba.

Empezó a andar sin mirar a dónde iba, y por eso mismo pegó un brinco cuando de una esquina surgió una chica con el pelo en coleta alta que parecía andar también distraída. Tenía el pelo negro como el ébano y los ojos color miel.

-Disculpe, señorita. No la había visto. - cosa más evidente y formal imposible.

\- Eso es previsible. Los hombres como usted solo se ven a sí mismos. - Esa fue su críptica respuesta antes de seguir su camino, dejando a Carlos atónito y mirando su espalda.

¿Qué había sido eso exactamente?


End file.
